Never Forgive, Never Forget
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Blaine Anderson had the perfect life, Husband and daughter and a successful barber shop. But Judge Karofsky take it all away. Can he learn with the help of Mr Hummel and his pies, how to forgive or how to never forget? loosely based on Sweeney Todd.Klaine
1. The beginning

_**Sweeney Todd styled Klaine. Past Blaine/Puck. WARNING: Violence, gore and Kurt's sharp tongue. Not in crossovers beacause it has no Sweeney Todd characters. HAVE FUN :)**_

It wasn't that the streets were dreary and depressing, it wasn't that memories danced across the pavement leaving him showered in sorrow, it wasn't even the rain for what more could you expect of London? It was that boy, standing where he once stood.

Blaine walked slowly across to the place on the corner of Fleet Street that he used to call home. A sign swung back and forth '_Mr Hummel's meat pie emporium'_. This was no longer his home; another man was where _his _man belonged. The boy he left was average height but had his brown hair cut in a strip down his head. His voice was low and masculine and he sang as he worked around the bake house.

This boy was not him.

His mousy hair was styled so as not to move or look untidy but one slightly curly strand escaped, he hummed as he worked but it was high and musical. This wasn't him. What happened? Where was their little girl? Santana was only born when he left, but her parents abandoning her made the couple fall in love with the neglected child instantly. Blaine was going to be an amazing father, until that damn Judge Karofsky stepped in.

Blaine walked slowly into the shop, his curly hair no longer gelled down as it was in the past, his hazel eyes now tormented and hurt. The boy twirled around gracefully and he caught sight of Blaine and gasped.

"A customer!" Blaine made a movement to leave but the boy jumped over the work bench and grabbed his arm, "Wait! What's your rush, where's your hurry?" The boy walked him down to a table and sat him down. "You gave me such a fright I thought you were a ghost!"

"Excuse me…"

"Half a minute can't you sit?" The boy begged.

"Why?" Blaine quirked his eyebrow and the boy laughed, a sound long forgotten to him.

"Nothing bad, sir. All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks." The boy then began working on his pies again. A beetle scuttled across the table and he grabbed a rolling pin, "No you don't!" He squashed it, brushed off the rolling pin then rolled out a thin sheet of pastry.

"Can't imagine why." Blaine smirked. The boy threw a bit of 'meat' at him.

"Look here," He pointed the rolling pin at the man, "Times is hard sir, you try making a living." Blaine then looked up.

"There's a room above the shop, rent it out." The other boy then laughed and walked over to Blaine and took a seat.

"I tried that, sir, people think it's haunted. You see years ago there was a barber and his husband and, well, he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife he was." The boy rubbed his neck without thought. Blaine wanted to know more.

"Where's he now?"

"Lord alone knows." The boy shrugged, "His husband though, there was this judge you see, wanted him like mad but the Barber had his heart. He sent the Barber away on a prison ship. Fifteen years."

"What was his crime?" Blaine demanded, longing for the answer.

"Foolishness." The boy answered simple. "They had a little girl and the boy loved the Barber so, but the judge never gave up. He called the boy and said he brought him home, he was waiting at his house. The boy tucked up the girl and rushed to get his husband back. Only, he weren't there, was he? Nah, the Judge was though. Judge took what he wanted then took the girl. Raises her as his ward now. The boy though, no one believed him, poor thing. He wandered around crying for the Barber and his girl, but neither arrived." Blaine was now clutching the seat, anger flowing off him like waves.

"Where is he now?"

"Bottom of the Thames. He jumped. If he survived the fall he lost his mind." The boy supplied, "I tried to stop him, but good ole' Judge messed him up rightly, cracked his head on the fall I think….."

"NO!" Blaine stood, anger pounded inside him. The boy smirked.

"So it is you, Everett Parker."

"No." Blaine growled. "Its Anderson now, Blaine Anderson and he will have his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yay? Nay? REVIEW ANYWAY!<span>_**


	2. Room above the shop

"Well, thats all well and good, Mr Anderson, but I've got something upstairs I think you'll like." Kurt beamed at the boy before him.

"Unless its my family..."

"Better." Kurt grabbed his hand and hazel snapped up to meet blue. "C'mon Mr Anderson, who would keep a sweet boy like me waiting?" Kurt winked then dragged Blaine to the back door of his shop then rushed up the rickety wooden staircase that led to the room above the shop.

"Mr Hummel what..."Blaine began but Kurt laughed.

"Please, Mr Hummel is my father. Now Mr Anderson, I know it's a bit gloomy but a lick of paint and some flowers, maybe daisies might brighten up the room. Don't you think, Mr Anderson? Mr Anderson?"

Blaine was beyond listening now. As soon as he walked into the room he was met with memories of his past.

* * *

><p><em>Santana sat in the corner, giggling happily to her fathers dancing around the room with each other. A soft knock sounded on the door. A young boy, about nineteen at the oldest, walked into the room. <em>

_"Misters Parker?" He asked quietly. Everett turned and smiled at the boy. _

_"Oh! Hello, sorry we lost track of time. You sure it isn't too much trouble to look after her for us?" The boy smiled at him with affection. _

_"Oh no Mister Parker, no trouble at all! She is truly beautiful isn't she?" Noah then wrapped his arm around his husband and kissed the shell of his ear. _

_"Takes after her father." _

_"Which one?" Everett joked. The boy looked at the couple with longing in his eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Everett. "You alright there?" _

_"Me? Oh I'm fine, sir." _

_"You are only two years younger than us, no need to call him sir." Noah laughed, earning a hurt look from the boy. _

_"I'm twenty one." _

_"Really?" Everett gasped, "I would have sworn blind you were nineteen." He laughed at the blush on the boys face. "Oh, I don't mean to offend!" _

_"Not to worry, you didn't." Everett couldn't look away from his eyes, they looked so sad and hurt, what had happen to the old blacksmiths son to make him so sad? _

_"Dear, we best be leaving, the Judge is having his party at six and its five to now!" Noah pulled him to the door. Everett looked to the boy. _

_"Oh goody, how fun." He dripped his tone with sarcasm, causing the boy to laugh. "Look after her will you?" _

_"Of course." _

* * *

><p>"Mr Anderson? Oi, wakey wakey sunshine." Kurt barked, slapping his face. Blaine blinked blearily. "There we go, the dead rises and all that." Kurt offered a hand to help him up, "Not even two seconds in the door and your out like a light."<p>

"Sorry got hit with..."

"Memories? You don't have to tell me twice sunshine, you used to live up here with them." Kurt nodded to the man then skipped over to the window. "But, Mr Anderson, when they cleared the old things out i kept a little brown box in hopes you may return one day. Silver, would have got me some money eh? The things i do for ya eh Mr Anderson?" Kurt smiled handing Blaine the brown box he pulled from the floor boards half way through his one sided conversation.

"What is this?" Blaine asked, ponderous of the box and its contents.

"Thats your pride and joy, Mr Anderson." Kurt nodded pointedly to the box, "Oh go on then, open it." So he did exactly that and gasped at the contents.

"My blades." He breathed. And low and behold inside the brown box were Blaine's razors, glistening in the light. "My friends."

"I was thinking, you ain't got nowhere to stay and you ain't got no way of work..."

"Thank you, on top of everything else that I have heard today that news is wonderful, thank you Kurt." Blaine snapped. Kurt scoffed at him.

"You try to be nice to a fella, I was gonna offer you this room. You could start up your old barber shop. Lord alone knows your the best barber in London. Just a thought." Blaine looked to Kurt's hurt face and sighed.

"I apologize, its just a lot to take in." Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Its alright, Mr Anderson. I would never turn you away, never." Blaine shrugged the boy off of him.

"Leave me." Kurt looked at him with pain in his eyes for a moment but wiped it away with a smile and closed the door quietly after calling,

"I'll be in the shop then."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked slowly down the stairs looking back more than once and sighed as he entered the shop. "Fifteen years and he still is in love with that fool." He scoffed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mister Parker! Mister Parker, can I have a word, sir?" The blacksmiths son asked. Everett turned from the flowers he was buying and flashed his winning smile. <em>

_"Of course, what troubles you?" _

_"The Judge, sir! He's been...looking at me and something will happen." Everett looked concerned. He pulled the boy over to a bench and the two sat down. _

_"Looking at you how?" _

_"With mischief in his eyes, sir. We attended school together and he would beat me when he could but he...he kissed me in my last year and only now has he started looking at me again like I was a piece of meat. A pig for slaughter at his hands. I'm so scared Mister Parker, you don't know what he'd capable of." Everett held the boy close as he cried. _

_"There there, say how about you help me out with my girl and in return I'll keep an eye on the judge for you. Sound good?" Everett smiled. _

_"Amazing, thank you." _

_"Why did you come to me?" Everett pondered aloud to the boy who giggled in return. _

_"Because sir, you the only decent man in this great black pit. It's filled with people who are filled with shit." Everett laughed and nodded. _

_"Indeed it is, there should be more people like you in the world. And thanks so much for agreeing to help with my girl, Noah and I haven't had good fortune recently." _

_"Noah?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"My husband. Farewell." Everett beamed then walked away, not turning to see the destroyed and distraught expression left on the boys face. _

* * *

><p>Kurt punched the wall nearest to him and cried out in pain.<p>

"You stupid little twit!" _Punch_. "If he didn't love you then," _Punch._ "Why the hell," _Punch, punch_. "Would he love you now?" _Punch, punch, punch_. Kurt collapsed down the wall as hes knees gave out and fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. "He will love me this time, he will, I'll make sure of it."

"Hello? You haven't got any spare pies have you? I'm starving." A man exclaimed as he walked in. Kurt gasped at the sight of him. His clothes were tattered and his face was burnt with cigar butts. He was the old beggar man who roamed around Fleet Street. One of the few people on Earth Kurt despised. He ran a hand through his stripe of lone hair as he dandered about the shop, eating whatever seemed edible to him.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU OLD PRAT!" He yelled swatting the man with a dishcloth, "I swear I will chop you up and shove you in a pie unless you leave!"

"God, keep you panties on I'm leaving sir!" The man scoffed then left. Kurt threw a rolling pin at the door as he walked out.

"Hrm, chop you up and shove you in a pie? Well with the price of meat what it is when you get it...if you get it, don't sound to bad." Kurt smirked then hummed to himself as he started rolling out more pastry, "Not to bad at all."

**_angstx100000000 for Kurt :(_**

**_Don't worry Klainers, the story is only beginning. This is only loosely based on Sweeney Todd hence the flashblack into both Blaine and kurts past being different from teh film/musical/book :)_**

**_REVIEW OR KURT WILL SHOVE YA INTO A PIE ! _**

**_Please?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was walking out of the room above the shop a few hours later when he was met with the sight of Kurt pushing and old chair up the stairs. He quickly rushed down to give the younger looking boy a hand with it.

"What's this for?" He asked as the boy turned to smile at him.

"Your new business. Mr Anderson you'll be getting some brilliant money if your shaving is half as good as your legend." Kurt beamed.

"I want revenge, not money."

"Fine then, get the judge up for a shave then slice his throat. Might as well make some money out of it all." Kurt shrugged as they finally to the chair to the top. Blaine gave Kurt an odd look of admiration and confusion.

"And what, prey tell, would I do with the body?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr Anderson." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him back downstairs to the bake shop. "I had me an idea."

"Did it hurt?" Blaine mocked with a smirk. Kurt clipped him with a dish towel and laughed.

"No you old git. But you know me, bright ideas pop into me head all the time. I was thinking, you've got this warped sense of justice. You want to make London pay for what its corrupt legal system did to you and your family, right? Well, say you don't slit one throat, say you slit more."

"More?" Blaine asked with a smile, becoming more and more interested as Kurt got up to get them some beer.

"Yes sir. People who don't have nobody to notice, people who won't be missed." Kurt giggled and he set the drinks down.

"This brings me back to my previous question of the bodies." Blaine replied, taking a swing of beer with a happy sigh.

"Well I was thinking, Miss Jones has a pie shop round the corner she does. Her business was done for, until all the cats began disappearing, then business piped up again. You're a smart man, Mr Anderson, can you tell me where the cats went?"

"In the pies." Blaine smirked.

"In the pies! Now think about it, a pussy cat is good for maybe six or seven at the most. What if you want something...meatier, something with a bit more taste." Kurt grinned. "D'ya get it?" Blaine laughed loudly. "Good you got it!"

"What a brilliant idea, Mr Hummel!" Blaine exclaimed standing up. "How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." He grabbed Kurt's hands and began to waltz him around the bake shop. "Such a brilliant mind, so cunning and devious!"

"My my Mr Anderson, is that a yes?" Kurt smiled, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"It is!" Blaine cheered, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Well I'm off to clear the shop up and...modify that chair. Daises you said might brighten up the room, didn't you pet?" Kurt nodded numbly. "Daises it is!" Blaine grinned the raced back up the stairs. Kurt reached his hand up to his cheek to touch where Blaine had kissed him. He smiled and giggled then began to sing while skipping around the bake shop with a brush. Might as well clean up the place if business was going to boom soon. He continued to waltz around until he slammed into a body and he gasped and he fell back onto the ground.

"You!" He snarled looking up at the beggar man. "Get out of my shop!"

"He'll find out, he's going to find you out." The man laughed. "He'll hate you when he does. He will despise you as much as you hate yourself!" He continued to laugh. Kurt got up and pushed him to the door.

"Get out you old fool! His husband is gone! He's dead! I'm here, I've always been here!" He shoved the man out the door and locked it before sliding down it in tears. "He'll love me."

* * *

><p><em>"Hummel!" Judge Karofsky snarled. Kurt screamed and tried to run but a meaty hand clamped over his mouth. "You told that Parker man didn't you? I warned you I needed one more excuse to have him dealt with!"<em>

_"No please, leave him alone! He's happy, he has a family!" Kurt begged. The Judge smiled menacingly and grabbed Kurt by the hair. _

_"If you want me to keep him here then you'll have to substitute for what I want. If his husband won't love me then you better act like you do." _

_"Please don't make me do this." Kurt sobbed._

_"You will do whatever I ask or so help me he is on the next prison ship out of London!"_

_"I...alright,fine. Just leave him alone."_

* * *

><p><em>"Mister?" Everett asked, walking in to see Kurt had just settled Santana down to sleep. "She is beautiful isn't she?"<em>

_"Very much so." The blacksmiths son smiled. "You had something to say?"_

_"Ah yes, are you alright? You're walking oddly and you keeping looking about you, like you are expecting someone to hurt you." The boy dropped his head._

_"I agreed to a terrible thing, Mister Parker." He sniffed, "But if you agree to do a terrible thing to protect someone you may love...does that make it any less terrible?" Everett raised the boys head and saw the bruise on his temple. He brushed his fingers over it and the boy sighed._

_"It depends, on how much you love the person."_

_"With all my heart." The boy replied, looking into the mans eyes._

_"Well then, the terrible thing isn't so terrible. You are not a bad person, but instead a wonderful man who cares for those he loves."_

_"Everett, hurry up we need to go!" His husband called. _

_"Noah I'm coming." He smiled at the boy once more. "I know I'd do anything for Noah, does that make me a bad person?" The boy shook his head and Everett smiled and left._

_"No," He whispered after him. "I just wish it were me you'd do anything for."_

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine called, shaking the boys shoulders. "What happened, I heard the door slam?" Kurt shook his head and lent towards Blaine who allowed the boy to curl up beside him.<p>

"Just a man who reminded me of my past."

"Demons in the past make us human." Blaine stated. Kurt shook his head.

"The demons of the past are meant to stay there, Blaine. I've done terrible things..."

"But you are not a terrible person." Blaine insisted. "Slightly crazy but never a terrible person. I care greatly for you Kurt." Blaine smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "And I'm a pretty good judge of character. What do you say we go to the market and rally up some customers, so you can get cracking with your pies eh?" Kurt laughed and nodded. As he grabbed his bag he turned to ask Blaine a question.

"Mr Anderson, how long do you think it take someone to realize they love someone else?" Blaine thought for a moment before answering.

"Either at a seconds glance or over a long time."

"Is fifteen years too long a time?" Kurt inquired. Blaine just smirked.

"Not if they are meant for each other." Kurt smiled with a blushed and headed out to town with Blaine, glaring at the beggar man on the way. _He'll love me, just you wait._

_**Yay update! Please review!**  
><em>

_**In the next chapter, the truth about Noah's death is revealed! But not to Blaine...not yet anyway *MWA HA HA HA*  
><strong>_

_**REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_He was done. Kurt refused to be used any further, if the Judge wanted Everett's husband then he could take him, he just had to separate the two men. Smirking he ran up to their room and knocked on the door._

_ "Mister Parker Mister Parker!" Kurt cried, forcing crocodile tears. Noah ran to the door in a panic, his eyes widened at the boys appearance._

_"What happened?"_

_"Mister, your Husband! He's got himself into trouble! With the damned judge!" Kurt exclaimed._

_"Lead me too him!"_

_And so his plan set into play, however he was unaware of the watching eyes and evil grin lurking in the shadows._

* * *

><p>"What about him?" Blaine asked, pointing to the poet outside the window. Kurt scrunched his nose up in disgust.<p>

"Urgh, no. You see the trouble with poet is how do you know its deceased? How about…..the priest!" Kurt exclaimed, giggling and clapping his hands.

"Awful lot of fat."

"Only where he sat." The pair turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. Blaine had to take a seat he was laughing so hard.

"Trouble is, you'd only get it in Sundays!" He laughed. This caused Kurt to fall into the chair beside him in hysterics.

"Oh Mister Anderson, you do have a dark sense of humour." Kurt smiled at him. He then shuffled his chair so he was in front of Blaine. He'd always loved those eyes, swimming with love and joy, but not anymore. Their murky waters were now deeper and deadlier, concealing secrets and lies and untold horrors. But there was still that underlining tone of brightness Kurt hoped he played a small part in creating. "You're very beautiful; you know that, Mister Anderson?"

"No, I don't think so." Blaine laughed bitterly. His husband was the only person who ever called him beautiful. No, Blaine Anderson didn't have a husband. The man who did was dead. He could love Kurt, it was what Noah would have wanted. "I think you are very beautiful yourself, Mister Hummel."

"Oh stop it, now! You've gone and made me blush." Kurt giggled. "C'mon Mister Anderson, you need to gather up some customers!" Kurt smiled, taking the mans hand. "Well c'mon then!"

* * *

><p><em>"Where is he?" Noah demanded after running for twenty minutes. "If you're working for that toad…"<em>

_"No, I'd never work for him. I…made a bad bargain with him to protect someone and he seems to want my blood for it but that isn't important now." Kurt argued, "C'mon this way!" But Noah was looking towards the dock, "Oh what now?"_

_"That prison ship, it was empty. So it was not to depart until morning."_

_"Plans can change, maybe they caught someone…oh no." Then they were both suddenly running for the docks as fast as they could. "No, this isn't happening." Kurt muttered to himself. The Judge was cruel but this was a direct breach of their bargain. So was his idea of getting rid of Noah, his mind argued._

_"Everett!" Noah screamed as they got to the dock. The ship was floating out with the curly haired man on it. "NO!" The breath was knocked out of Kurt as he saw the Judge appear behind them with an evil smirk._

_"So sorry about your husband, who would have thought him such a criminal." He then turned to Kurt, "Hello dearie." This made the boy viably flinch backwards._

_"Why have you done this?" Noah snarled._

_"To get to you." He laughed, grabbing the mans arm and dragging him away from the boy. "Thank you for your help Mr Hummel, you've been a perfect little poppet. Another time then."_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have your attention please?" A blonde haired girl called out to the crowds in the market. "Oi! Everyone!" She then whistled loudly grabbing the attention of the barber and his baker. "Who wants to see some magic?" An interested cry rose up, "Alright, simmer down. My father, bless his soul, in the prime of his life whe<p>

* * *

><p>n bald. But, ladies and gentlemen, he is a genie...genny...a very smart man and he created an elixir than did the trick sir, just like an elixir ought to do! Now he has flowing locks! Just take a look!" Then the man she called her father stepped out on the platform behind her. His appearance caused the couple to laugh, alerting his attention. <p>

"You two! You laugh at my miraculous elixir?" He snarled. Blaine shook his head with a smile, 

"Oh no sir, I say its a shame. You aren't the father of that girl, nor are you any father as you are in fact female and also that is not your natural hair, it is however a wig. You are wearing make up, not wrinkles and are nothing more than a scam artist in costume." The crowd gasped and Kurt smirked and pulled the wig and beard revelling a tall woman with short blonde hair. She snarled at the two as she grabbed the blonde girl.

"You two will regret making a fool of me!" He snapped as the crowd jeered and laughed. "Come along Brittany."

"But I'm tired now, Miss Sylvester!"

"Brittany!" She raised he hand to the girl but Kurt stepped in the way.

"Oi, there is no need to raise a single finger to the poor girl. Go scam someone else without her!" Kurt turned back to Brittany, "Are you alright deary?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Enough with this sir business. I'm Mister Hummel and him over here is Mister Anderson. You can stay with us now." He then looked up a Blaine with a smile, "We can be our own little family."

* * *

><p>"I want my property back." Miss Sylvester growled to the Barber in the room above the shop.<p>

"She is a child, sixteen no less, not property." Blaine replied, not turning from sharpening his blades. She then laughed coldly and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I know who you are Mister Parker. Give me my girl or so will London." Blaine wasn't even aware his bladed hand dove out the strike the woman's neck. Her eyes widened as she fell gurgling to the floor.

"No one will ever know a thing."


End file.
